Their Dreams
by typical.emo
Summary: BACKSTORY: The Descendants are on the Isle and they never went to Auradon. Jay is 7, Mal and Evie are 6 and Carlos is 4. They all have weird dreams of them living in Auradon Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Descendants are on the Isle and they never went to Auradon. Jay is 7, Mal and Evie are 6 and Carlos is 4. They all have weird dreams of them living in Auradon**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Evie's P.O.V**

"Mommy." I yelled

My mom comes bursting through the door

"What's wrong are you ok can you find your makeup or did you break a mirror!?" frantically questioned my mom

"You're not even going to ask me if i'm hurt?" I said to my mom that just had a mini panic attack

"Oh yeah ummm… Are you hurt?" said my mom

"No but i had a weird dream." i said to my mom

"What kind of… dream? she said

"So I was in Auradon and i was older and i was in a chemistry lab and i had to answer this weird question and i was sitting next to this dork and…" I rambled frantically until until my mom stopped me

"Evie calm down none of this will ever happen. Don't worry none of us will ever go to Auradon we will forever be on The Isle Of The Lost. LONG LIVE EVIL!" my mom yelled

"You're right mommy." I admitted

 **Mal's P.O.V**

"What the heck?!" I screamed when I woke up from a strange dream

"OH! Good your awake!" my mom yelled

"What do you want mother?" I said

"Go give this message to EQ! It is very important." My mother ordered me.

"Seriously mom. I woke up and I screamed what the HECK!"

"Ah, I'll talk when you get back." Mother said annoyed

"WHATEVER!" I hollered as I stomped out of the room.

 **Evil Queen's POV**

"Coming in! Urgent message from my mother!" Mal yelled as she just came in my house.

"Ah, Mal what's the "urgent" message from your mother?" I said a bit annoyed to see her.

"Actually it's for your "beloved" (read with sarcasm) daughter." And as she said it, she hollered for Evie.

"Mal what a pleasure to see you." Evie said. (she was trying to be a proper princess.)

 **Mal's POV**

"Little Blueberry brat my mother has a message for you."

"F-For me?" She questioned confused and a bit scared. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, urgent."

She started to open it, and when she saw it, she gasped.

 **Hi guys! I am GlitterySparkleyMovieWriter! You may have read my stories, and if you haven't please do. I am collabing with Llamalover1243 with this story and another one on my account. It will be called "Babysitting Auradon". Please go read it, and fav, follow, and review this story. Until next time. Toodles xxx!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Hey guys it's Llamalover and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the last chapter. When this story comes to an end, you will see why it is called "Their Dreams" Be sure to go check out the collab i did with Glittery go and like, review, and fav her. Enjoy!**

 **The letter: No one's P.O.V** _(It is 2:00 PM while the letter is being read.)_

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _As of 3:00 PM 5 children from Auradon will be coming to the Isle. They have been very bad -my child beastly- and will go there for some time. Please try be a little nice to them, but they have been bad so you can be a little rotten to the core with them if you know what I mean ;) so Dopey's son Doug will stay with you, my son Ben future king will stay with Mal, Aurora's daughter Audrey and Mulan's kid Lonnie will stay with Jay, and FG daughter's Jane will stay with Carlos. Please greet them._

 _Sincerely,_

 _King Beast and Queen Belle_

 **Mal's P.O.V**

"SERIOUSLY! OUT OF ALL OF THEM, I HAVE TO STAY WITH THE POSTER CHILD OF GOODNESS! BLECH! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE GOTTEN AUDREY SO I COULD TORTURE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HER! UGH!" I hollered because why did I have to stay with the poster child of goodness. I only have one hour to tell my mom. Time for torture Ben.

 **After she was home….**

"Mother!" I hollered and told her the news

"Well my wicked child, we will make sure he has a rotten time and make him rotten! HAHAHAHA!" Mother cackled proudly and evilly so I had to join in. Soon he will witness what it's like to be rotten to the core.

 **Hey y'all it's Glittery and I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as Llamalover and I did writing it:) Please follow so you could be notified about further updates Please also review, fav, and share with family and friends. Well that's all for now! Have a wicked day!**


End file.
